


I’ve always wanted you

by Smugdendingle



Category: Emmerdale, robron
Genre: Happy Ending, Heartbreak, Husbands, M/M, Nervous Robert, Sad Aaron
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-12
Updated: 2018-05-13
Packaged: 2019-05-05 17:47:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14623884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smugdendingle/pseuds/Smugdendingle
Summary: I wrote this awhile back on Tumblr and I was very nervous about posting so I hope it good. Sorry if there are any grammar, punctuation mistakes.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr - Smugrobron

I’ve always wanted you 

Aaron broke up with Alex couple days ago, because there was no spark between them, no passion. The relationship became boring everyday he always thought of Robert because if he was being truthful to himself he missed him. Missed the cuddles, kisses and with Alex it just felt.. uncomfortable. 

One day he just needed to tell the man he loves, his soulmate he wanted him back. Which now leads him walking straight towards him in the street going to reunite with his soulmate. 

As Robert was leaving David’s shop he felt someone walking towards him. It was Aaron as he was about to speak, Aaron interrupted him. “ Robert I love you, I’ve always wanted you. I’ve broken up with Alex he was a mistake all this time I wished it was you.” 

Robert was just shocked, confused so much he couldn’t move or talk he was speechless just staring at Aaron with a confused expression. Aaron was feeling sick with worry he desperately wanted Robert to say something but nothing came. 

say something then. you still love me don’t you? 

“ you have just broken up with Alex you’re confused you don’t want me. Why would you want to be with me? All I’ve done is make you unhappy” 

“ No. no, you haven’t. You have always made me happy thats why I married you because I want spend rest of my life with you “ he reached forward cupping the older mans face, stroking his cheek. But the older man pulled away with a sad face ready to crumble. 

“ I’m sorry but I can’t do this. At Christmas I was letting you go and you said even if you weren’t with Alex you wouldn’t be with me either. “ 

He walked away tears building up in his eyes ready to fall he couldn’t look over his shoulder because he would just breakdown. As he was walking away Aaron was watching his husband leave him again, he felt numb he walked back to the Mill he barely got through the door and he just broke down..


	2. Don’t leave me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Found another post on my tumblr and felt that this fitted with the last chapter and I’m happy how it’s turned out. Hope you enjoy it.

It’s been couple of days since what happened outside of David’s shop wishing that Robert would take me back because I love him so much but I’m starting to realise is that maybe I need to show that I love him without saying it. 

I hear couple of knocks on the door and at first I ignore them but then there are two more knocks and I get up walk to the door open it and see Robert. 

“ Erm hey could I come in? “ I’ve never seen him this nervous before   
“ Yeh sure, you okay? “ 

“ I’m fine I just want talk to you. I’m moving out of Emmerdale, I’m going to live in London “ 

“ W-what you can’t just leave your family are here “ 

“ They are happy about it, well now but this is better for me, us.” 

“ How is it better for us? I still love you, I don’t want you to go please don’t go and leave me “ I feel like I can’t breathe how can he just leave and forget about me 

“ I’m sorry but this is better for us and you will see in time that what I did was a good thing “   
He’s crying as well but he looks like he has more things to say “ but Aaron remember that I will always love you okay, I have and will never stop loving you “ he cups my face and then he gives me one last kiss on the cheek and stands up to go. 

I follow him to the door and he’s half way through and stops he kisses my cheek one last time opens my parm puts both of are wedding rings in my hand says his final goodbyes walks out of the Mill, my life and out of Emmerdale.


	3. Come back to me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I was going leave it 2 chapters but after some lovely feedback and ppl wanting more I decided to make one last chapter with a happy ending. Or not. :) 
> 
> Ty for those reading this and enjoying it.

Come back to me 

3 weeks since Robert left me to have a new life in London, I’ve had my mum worrying about me saying I’m better off without him, but shes so wrong because I’ve tried to be without him I don’t work when he’s not around. 

I just wish I didn’t get with Alex because I was technically punishing myself because I was ignoring what I really wanted and I finally follow my feelings and Robert just leaves me. 

I’ve tried ringing him to see if hes doing okay but he just ignores me, I tried asking Vic to see how hes doing and she just says ‘ hes better clearing his head.’ I feel thats not enough information.

I want ask if hes missing me but I really don’t feel like hearing “ no, he hasn’t asked about you “ so I leave it whilst feeling dread. 

I’m currently sitting in the Mill in the dark having a beer watching tv wishing that Robert would come back to me because I miss him so much it physically hurts I wonder wha- 

Knock knock 

I walk to the door open it and see a very nice looking Robert standing in front of me looking like he’s about to run a mile. 

“ I made a mistake, huge one okay. I really miss you and I want you back I thought I was doing a good thing but I haven’t I just want you. “ he just blurts out very quickly  
“ if you don’t want me anymore or love me I’ll go for good okay but I just wanted- needed to tell you if I have done the good thing “ he looks so unsure of himself that it breaks my heart 

I’m just so overwhelmed by it all and need couple of seconds to register that hes I front of me. I just throw myself at him and give him a passionate, messy kiss we both are panting for air. 

“ Of course I want you, I never stopped when you left I felt that you didn’t want me anymore that you give up on me, us. I love you so so much “ all my emotions are all over the place and I just burst out crying front of him 

I never give up on us okay it might seemed like it but I was trying make you happy I never meant to make you sad. 

You do make stupid choices don’t ya. So your staying for good? 

“ Yeh I am I love you so much, I genuinely thought I was doing a good thing” older man crying again looking so vulnerable 

I kiss him again “ I know you did, if we’re back together you might want me my husband again? “ 

“ Of course I do you muppet, give me back my ring it felt horrible without it “ I slip the ring back on his finger feeling relief that I haven’t lost him for good 

“ Good now you know you won’t ever take it off “ makes both of us chuckle 

We now look forward, new life ahead of us. We can do anything with each other because I have my husband back in my arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just make sure I don’t think Aaron was punishing himself being with Alex I was just trying to do it from Aaron’s pov. Soz if I’ve offended anyone I didn’t mean to.  
> 


End file.
